


the last time you were dead!

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: simon's mother has invited simon and clary over for dinner, it's been a long time since she's seen them, they bring their partners.





	the last time you were dead!

"You do know that Clary and Maia are coming right?" Simon questions, a nervousness lining his voice as it falls past his lips. His eyes going running over the male standing in front of him, who was relatively calm, but that wasn't a surprise to Simon, why would he be anything other than cool, calm and collected?

"Simon, I do know this, you've told me a hundred times. Have you told them  _I'm_  coming?" Jace muses hitching an eyebrow slightly.

Simon's eyes go wide and he shakes his head slightly, "No.  Oh my... Is this going to be weird? I mean, if you think about it. Both Clary and Maia are my exes, and Clary is your ex, oh my g-… This is going to be a disaster."

Jace reaches over and holds onto Simon's shoulders, "It's going to be fine. Clary and Maia are happy together, and whatever happened between you and the girls and whatever happened between me and the girls, it's the past."

"You and the  _girls?_  What do you mean by that? I mean, you -,"

"Simon! Yes, I meant what I said, the  _girls_ , I'll tell you about it later if you want too, but for now. You go finish getting ready, while I go inform Alec that me and Clary are out for the night. I'll meet you at your house okay," Jace says in a voice that calms Simon down a little, and he nods his head a little and Jace leaves to go talk to Alec, and Simon gets himself ready.

Simon sent a text to Clary, asking for her to meet him at his van and smiled when she was there, Maia right by her side. Simon was nervous for a few reasons, one, this is the first time he's having dinner with his mother since Yom Kippur and that was a  _long_  time, and a lot of things have changed since that night. Like the fact that he and Maia are not dating – not that they were  _ac_ _tually_  dating then, but still. It must have been clear that he was showing his nervousness on his face because as he pulled up outside of his mother's house, Clary gave his arm a small squeeze.

"It's going to be okay Simon, what is there to be worried about?" Clary questions, a smile upon her lips before she climbed out of the car.

"A lot," He whispers to himself, he throws his head back and takes in an unnecessary deep breath before exiting his van, and letting it out as he greeted the girls. He looked down the street to see if Jace was showing up anytime soon, but there seemed to be no sign of him and Simon frowns a little.

But, he pushes it aside before the three of them are walking inside to greet his mother.

**

He saw the van before it rounded the corner, and he shot up to the top of the nearest building, his eyes watching as the vehicle parked outside of Lewis' household. He watches as the girls file out and Simon does too. He wants to go down, to greet them and let the girls know because he's not afraid of them knowing that he's dating Simon. The two have talked about it, they want to let everyone know now.

It wasn't the fact that he was meeting Simon's mother, officially for the first time that is stopping him from jumping down and knocking upon the door. No, it's something he can't pinpoint, but it wasn't until he has closer to reaching the destination that an unsettling fear sunk into him and when he saw the van, he just  _jumped_.

Sitting on top of the building he keeps his eyes locked on the house, wanting to go in and join the rest of them. His phone goes off, and he pulls it out, maybe it's Alec saying that they need him immediately but it wasn't, and he can't have a good excuse.

 **Simon** : Where are you? You're going to be late.

It's almost five minutes before he sends back a text,  _Sorry, I can't get out of this mission. Alec needs me on it_.

Not even a minute later does he receive a text back,  _Why_ _are you lying? Alec_ _literally_ _sent me a text a few moments ago, saying that I am_ _lucky that I make you happy and that is why he's letting you come here_ _tonight_ _instead of_ _a mission. What's going on?_

Jace closes his eyes, and lets out a shaky breath,  _I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. I just can't go inside your home_

_Why???_

Jace doesn't reply, because he doesn't know how or what to say, so he just pockets his phone and puts his head into his hands. Why was this so hard? Where was the answer to this simple little question? He wants to find it so that he can give it to Simon.

Sucking in a deep breath before he jumps down right in front of Simon's mother's house, he can do this. He can do, he fucking can, he fights demons for a living. So, why can't he just do this one simple task?

He's not sure how long he stands there, with his hand hovering at the door ready to knock because the door opens, with Simon standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. Eyes boring into him, and Jace can't help but feel a little guilty.

"You're late, why are you late?" Simon asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I... I didn't want to go into your home. I can't explain it," Jace replies, and it's honest.

"That makes no sense Jace? Are you scared to meet my mum, or to let Clary and Maia know we're dating?" Simon questions, resting against the doorframe.

Jace shakes his head, "No, none of that. I don't care who knows we're dating, scream it from the fucking roof tops. I like you, no changing that. Clary and Maia don't like it, well that is a bit judgemental of them. Seeing as they're  _our_  exes, and are dating themselves. Your mother, she doesn't seem like the kind of woman to care who you date."

"You've never meet my mother so how would you know? And still, if them judging us isn't w-,"

"Maybe it's because the last time I was in this house you were fucking dead!" Jace shouts, cutting of Simon. "I went with Clary to tell your mother you had died. Your mother didn't see me, but I was there! She was fucking worried out of her fucking mind and Clary couldn't do it. Couldn't tell your mother you were  _dead!_  She won't admit it, but it was  _then_  that she had chosen, I know it. Your room, a fucking mess. I could have stopped you from dying, but I didn't. You were fucking dead the last time I was in this house, so maybe, just maybe that is why I don't want to go in there."

"I... I didn't know, Jace, why didn't you tell me?" Simon says, dropping his arms from his chest and moving to pull Jace into a hug.

"I didn't know either," Jace says in a quiet voice as he returns the hug. "I didn't know I was going to be scared to come into your home, so I didn't tell you."

Simon pulls away, pressing a soft kiss to Jace's forehead, "That is okay. Do you want to come inside? I can hold your hand if you want?" There was a light teasing tone to his voice as he let the words slip past his lips.

There is a small laugh coming from Jace's lips, but he nods his head and grabs hold Simon's hand, letting the other lead him into the house. Voicing what was apparently on his chest, elevated the uneasy feeling in his chest. It wasn't gone completely, but with Simon at his side, it helped.

When they walk into the dining room, Clary and Maia looks at them confused, "Uh, hi Jace," Clary says, "What are you doing here?"

"Simon invited me," Jace says, before turning to face Simon's mother. "Hi Mrs Lewis, I'm Jace."

"Nice to meet you Jace, are you dating Clary?" Simon's mother asks, a smile upon her lips as the boys take their seats. "Simon told me that she and him were bringing their partners.".

Clary chokes on her water, "What! No, I'm dating Maia."

"Oh, I thought Maia was dating Simon," Elaine replies, a little frown forming upon her lips as he looks at her son and then at Maia.

"We broke up a few months ago, and then Clary and Maia started to go out," Simon informs his mother.

"So, Jace, you're not dating Clary, but my son?" Elaine muses, an unreadable expression on her face, and Jace nods his head. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Now, everyone do dig in."

Everyone started to eat, Simon did his best to make it look like he was eating and the dinner went smoothly. Elaine was asking all those motherly questions, asking every question she thought off. It was an amazing night, the nerves that Simon did have at the start of the night were gone, and Jace was happily talking away with the girls. It was a nice way to pretend that everything was normal for once.

They had managed to get out of the house before Simon's mother had the idea of bringing out the old embarrassing photo's, because God knows she would, and wouldn’t hesitate to tell the stories. They were in the van, Simon was driving, Maia and Clary in the back while Jace sat up the front.

"How could you have stopped Simon from dying?" Maia asked after a few moments, her eyes looking at Jace, a curiosity in her eyes.

In the corner of Simon's eyes, he saw Jace tense a little, "I saw a few signs, I guess I didn't want to believe it, or when Simon told me it was nothing, that I wouldn't push it. So, I left it. I regretted making Clary hand up on him, but we needed the cup and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well It's clear you can't ever think straight," Clary says, a grin forming upon her lips.

"Oh, my Angel, you are just as bad as Simon," Jace groans out, but there was a small upturn of his lips. "I'm sorry Si, I should have done better."

"That was the past, okay. We all did some shit we can't take back, or didn't do something when we should have. I could have protested harder for Clary to come home, instead of with you. Which, Clary, still hurts that you picked a  _stranger_  over me," Simon says, and he watches as Clary rolls her eyes a little.

"Well now that  _stranger_  is your boyfriend so... maybe you should thank me," She replies playfully, and Simon laughs a little, and the car is being pulled to the side.

Maia climbs out, followed by Clary and Simon watches until the disappear into the building, before he pulls back into the traffic. The drive back to the Institute was quiet, but it was a peaceful kind of quiet.

"Werewolf hearing is really something," Jace comments as he climbs out of the van.

"So is vampire, it was how I knew you were outside. That, and you have a particular smell," Simon response with a grin upon his lips.

"I'm sure I smell wonderful. So... you want to come in?" Jace offers, and closes the door of the van before walking inside. If there was a slight smirk upon his lips as he heard Simon kill the engine, and get of the van, who was there to tell?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, this was really just a winged fanfic, but still hope it was good


End file.
